


A Chance Encounter

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Series: 3 Years Ago in Spain [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I think happened 3 years ago in Spain. So far this is only a Spaleb friendship. Let's see where my mind takes me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

She didn't know how it happened. One moment they were walking on the cobblestone streets of Spain laughing and trying to stay balance, and the next thing she knows they're in her hotel room, bags left by the door, as he kissed him, rushed and messy, like their lives for the past few years. They knew what they were doing was wrong, violating every friendship code in the book, but they didn't stop.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. They walked to the bed, almost missing it. He knows her and she knows him, it's been a while since she's felt another person this close, she closed her eyes as his lips made their way to her neck. She brought his head back up and kissed him she taste the sangria in his lips along with the cakes they ate earlier. Everything just melted away, the stress of school, her mom on her back about never wanting to come how to visit, gone. It was just them in Spain's morning light.

* * *

Spencer woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, she groaned as she looked for the device. Opening her eyes she noticed clothes all over her floor. Her phone was next her blouse, she stretched her hand reaching for her phone. She looked at the caller idea that read "international". She groaned, it was probably her mother, it was too early to deal with her. She clicked the ignore button and threw her phone back on the floor.

Spencer sat up and looked around the room. Memories of last night came flooding in. The train, Caleb calling her name from across the platform, the bullfight, the park, then

"Oh crap" Spencer heard the shower stop, she didn't even realise that it was on. She turned her head and Caleb walked out in nothing but a towel.

Caleb realised and gave her a small smile,

"morning".

"I can't believe we did that" she said placing her hand over her throbbing head. 

Caleb walked towards his backpack which was still by the door and picked some clothes out of it. Spencer realising she was still naked under the sheets. She picked the the first thing she could grab and put it on.

"Spence," Caleb said looking at what she was wearing. She realised it was Caleb's shirt. She was about to take it off when

"It's okay." He said now wearing jeans and a band shirt.

"How is it okay? I broke the girl code. I slept with my best friends ex. I–"

"Spencer I'm going to stop you right their because I know you're probably racking your brains right now. Last night, the whole night, was probably the best day I've had since I left New York 4 months ago. Seeing someone I knew and not a bunch of strangers I've met along the way."

He was already in front of her. Both of them stood face to face. Spencer wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly feeling very exposed, even with a shirt on.

"Do I regret what happened? No. Do you?" Caleb was looking at her, his eyes determined for an answer.

Did she regret it? She's been in Spain for 4 months, a whole semester, and all she's done was study, attend seminars for psychology lessons, and study more. Last night was probably the most fun she's had since stepping foot in Spain.

"No. I don't. But that can never happen again. Hanna's my best friend, granted we haven't talked for a while, but she's still my best friend."

Caleb nodded, he understood. "Find by me. Listen your semester is over right? You're on Christmas break now?"

She nodded. Yesterday was suppose to be her last day in Salamanca. She was going to the airport yesterday but well–

"Yeah I was headed home. But home is pretty stressful so I was just going back to UPenn"

"Okay well how about instead of going home and spending your holidays on campus by yourself why don't you come with me. Europe's a pretty big place and it's more fun having a friend with you." He smiled at her. That sounded very tempting, travelling Europe, seeing the sights and her mom would get her here.

"You're serious?" She asked, Caleb nodded.

"Yeah. You've been here what? 4 months? Have you even seen anything outside of Salamanca?"

"No but I have 3 luggages you don't expect me to lug all of them around Europe."

"No but you can send them back to the states and just leave some clothes and the things you really need. We'll buy a pack for you. Come on, you know this sounds tempting, I can see it."

Europe for the holidays? She was already in before Caleb even made the plea.

"Where do we go first?" She asked.

"Well first you're going to shower and put proper clothes on. Then we'll go where ever it seems interesting.

 

 


End file.
